Bendy
Bendy is an imaginary friend who appears in an infamous episode, "Everyone Knows Its Bendy". Overview He appears to have black and yellow fur with a spiky hair located on the back of his head. He always successfully blame anyone in front of him after he actually did his negative actions and grins at anyone who seen him. History In the beginning of the episode, Bendy's adopted family accused him for doing negative antics (stealing cookies). Gregory leaves with his parents, while his parents were disgusted (Gregory and Bendy look sad each other). While Bloo, Eduardo, Coco, and Wilt are playing video games, Bendy appeared breaking a vase on the top of the tv, causing Mr. Herman and Frankie to blame on the gang. The montage shows Bendy blaming the gang for their actions, causing them to move to their room for punishments. Bloo and his friends decide to show Bendy's true nature in front of Mr. Herman and Frankie's eyes but failed as Coco accidentally slip the button on the camera with her tongue. After getting punished severely by Herman and Frankie, Bloo takes the last straw to Bendy as he is getting his ultimate revenge. Bendy later walked up to a jar of Frankie's cookies, opened the lid, and ate a cookie. Just as he was chewing the cookie, a rigged camera took his picture. He goes up to the camera and grabs the photo, which is covered on one side with glue. Because he tried to get the glue covered picture off of his hand, he loses balance and makes a noise when he fell, which draws the attention to Frankie and Mr. Herriman. He tried to draw on the photo with a marker, but it exploded all over the place and on him. He ran into the restroom to clean the mess off, but the faucet handle broke off and the sink was overflowing, causing the house to be flooded and destroyed. Bloo accidentally revealed his plan to Herman and Frankie and claimed that Bendy stole a cookie, the two still don't care. Mac appeared in the doorstep telling Bloo what he has did, Bloo says that Bendy was responsible for the destruction of the house. Notes * Due to the negative reception from the fans and the critics, the character was written out of the show never to be seen nor heard again. * He is one of the most hated characters to appear in the show, due to him getting away from everything he did. * After the events of the episode, it's highly possible that he had later been found out and was deported, or kicked out. It's most likely that he didn't appear later on due to the negative responses from the fans. * Even Lauren Faust detested and despised him. * Despite the character's absence from the show after his one time appearance, his signature appeared in the series finale, Goodbye to Bloo. Category:Characters Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Males Category:Unemployed Characters Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Universe Category:Humanoids Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2005 Category:Characters Portrayed by Jeff Bennett Category:Living Characters Category:Sapient Beings Category:Sentient Beings Category:Unknown Status